


Diamond

by lolamit



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Malec, Morning Cuddles, Nicknames, POV Magnus Bane, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Alec, Sweet Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6987598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolamit/pseuds/lolamit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabble of Magnus admiring a sleeping Alec, coming up with a cute new nickname for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diamond

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 of my 30 Days of Writing challenge.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

It was an early Saturday morning. Magnus had his arms around a sleeping Alec, watching as his chest rose and fell along with his breathing. He looked so calm, so peaceful. Magnus couldn't stop staring, his beauty enchanting. 

The clock was not past 6 AM, and Magnus had no idea why he wasn't sleeping, really. But, once awake, he could never fall back asleep. Especially not with his boyfriend looking like _that._

The hours went by and a million thoughts entered and exited Magnus’ brain – like cars through a tunnel. His thoughts were mostly centered around Alec, and the way his skin glistened in the morning light, as if his entire body was covered in tiny diamonds. He couldn't help but smile, so amazed by reality that he began to worry it was all a dream. 

To his relief, though, only a few moments later the sleeping beauty let out a soft moan, opening his eyes ever so slowly. Magnus supported his weight on his elbow, watching his boyfriend come back to consciousness. 

“Good morning, diamond,” he spoke softly, meeting the eyes of his beloved. 

“That's a new one,” Alec said, referring to his new nickname. 

“It reminded me of you,” Magnus smiled, leaning down to plant a kiss on his boyfriend’s forehead. 

“I like it,” Alec mumbled, closing his eyes again, pulling Magnus as close as physically possible. “Crystal.”


End file.
